gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 143
Introduction Seita is taken to see Hinowa but finds out that she isn't actually his mother but despite not being blood related, they both accept each other. Gintoki arrives and challenges the Night King to a fight to death. Plot The episode begins with Abuto’s final words as he falls, with Shinpachi shocked as he had actually saved their lives, he then hears Kagura’s voice and turns around quickly, Kagura then on the verge of tears admits that she had lost, not to Abuto but herself as she had become like her brother. Shinpachi then apologises and takes the blame as he was too weak. Kagura then tells him that it was his voice that called her back and protected her, she then bursts into tears as she wished that she were stronger. Shinpachi then helps her up and they continue onwards knowing that they’ll become stronger when they try to protect something. The scene then changes to Kamui who is killing the Hyakka, he then tells Seita why he keeps a smile on his face when he does so, they then arrive at the door where Hinowa waits on the other side, and as Seita reaches the door Hinowa tells him that she never had a son, he then tells her that she was suffering more then he was as she saw him and always held back from responding when he called out to her. He then attempts to break down the door, to which Hinowa tells him that she doesn’t have a son. Housen then arrives and tells him what Hinowa says is true as his mother had died quickly after giving birth, throwing down a memento as he does so. This of course shakes his values to the very core, and is followed by Hinowa saying that her life is not worth dying for. Housen then tells him to leave, to which he continues to attempt to break down the door, he then admits that even if they aren’t related by blood that she is his mother. Housen then threatens him, but is suddenly interrupted by a flying Bokuto that shatters the the door as Gintoki arrives, to reveal Hinowa in tears proving that she was holding back from responding as she had done before. Gintoki then does one of his introduction speeches, Seita then breaks into tears and runs to Hinowa. Gintoki looks onwards happily, Kamui then recognises him as being at the platform from the previous episodes and is glad that he survived. Tension is then built between Gintoki and Housen, where he says that he’d rather be served in a crappy shack than by a woman who is imprisoned in the manner to those at the Yoshiwara. He then draws his sword. Kamui then interrupts and is struck by Housen, however he is able to evade it. Housen then asks whether it was his own past that caused him to help Seita, to which he denies, Gintoki then gives him a speech on how no-one could willingly kill their parents and siblings and how there are bonds stronger than those related by blood. Housen then challenges this and asks whether he can shatter the chains that bind those in Yoshiwara, drawing a Parasol taller than himself from a statue. At the same time Gintoki pulls his Bokuto out of the door and proclaims he’ll shatter the chains in a single blow and how its time for the Yoshiwara to see the dawn. They then leap at each other screaming as they do so, Housen manages to block his first strike and counters his second with a kick to the face. Bringing down the parasol and shattering the platform immediately afterwards. Seita then runs towards them, and as the dust clears Gintoki is still blocking Housen’s strike struggling as he does so. As every single blow seems to push his body to its limit, Kamui then congratulates him for surviving longer then 10 seconds. Gintoki then says not to look down on him as he can last as long as he needs to. Housen then strengthens his attack, to the point where every bone in Gintoki’s body feels that it could shatter and that he’ll be crushed as he relaxes even a single muscle in his body. He then screams as he attempts to push Housen back, flinging a piece of wood upwards distracting him enough to strike with one of his blades, Housen however evades it and attempts to crush him. Gintoki then leaps backwards quickly followed by another blow by Housen, he still manages to dodge it however and evade another strike. He then monologues that he can’t miss a single breath or even blink because in doing so he’ll be killed, and how every second forces him to move outside his body. He is then struck and sent flying into the concrete wall, and is grabbed by Housen who attempts to crush him. Gintoki manages to grab his arm to prevent him from doing so. Housen then tells him that for a human he was pretty good, and that he and his fellow Samurai have already lost and now must look onwards as the world they live in is destroyed by the Amanto. Gintoki then pulls out the pipe he had recieved earlier from Tsukuyo and stabs him in the eye and kicks him back with Housen cursing as he falls back. Gintoki then slumps to his knees, and tells Seita to run away with his mother, when Seita objects, he tells him that to get going as to not turn him into a loser again. Characters * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Kamui * Seita * Hinowa * Housen * Sakata Gintoki * Tama たま (flashback) * Otose (flashback) * Catherine (flashback) * Hasegawa Taizou (flashback) * Kondou Isao (flashback) * Shimura Tae (flashback) Trivia Category:Episodes